The Vampire's Maid
by RAWRitsAnime
Summary: Integra has had enough with Alucard! There must be something to do about him.....how about hire a maid for him? Now that he has a maid they go on many and exciting adventures! Im not good at summarys but please read :
1. Enough Is Enough!

A/N: OK, I'm finally done with the first chapter of my _**SECOND**_ fanfiction. I worked really hard on this one and I think it came out pretty well. But of course I would like some _**REVIEWS **_so I can know how I'm doing. Tell me what you think about it! Please and Thank You! :] Enjoy~

_**The Vampire's Maid**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Enough Is Enough!**_

"Preposterous!" This was the word that would often be heard at Hellsing.

"Preposterous, I can not take anymore of this madness!"

Integra sat at her desk with hands folded.

"Alucard has been rather annoying lately, always asking when there will be a new mission,complaining that he is bored, and pestering me by coming to me when I am busiest." Integra whined.

"We have to do something about this Walter, before I completely turn insane!" Integra stated.

Walter was standing across from her looking out the window.

"You are right Sir Integra, I can not take this anymore as well, every few days he asks for new weapons and his boredom has lead to making other people's room a mess and I have to clean it up."

Integra and Walter stood there reminiscing what had happened last time Alucard was bored.

_**Flashback**_

It was another day at the Hellsing estate and Alucard was bored. Seras had gone off with Pip to the training grounds and Alucard was all alone.

"It would be fun to make a mess of someones room," Alucard thought aloud.

So he stood up from his throne and went upstairs. He searched a little bit until he found the "Room Of Mischievous Items."

Alucard opened the door and smirked. Inside was every mischief object known to man! (And some monkeys)

Alucard gazed around the room till he found what he was looking for.

Eggs.

Well these weren't just _**ANY EGGS **_these were special eggs that when shattered the yolk flew all around the place. Also it was very hard to clean up, unlike normal eggs. He put it in his coat.

He smirked and continued to search for other objects when he came across a can of shaving cream.

He picked it up and laughed. This was "Super Ultra Sticky Shaving Cream"

He smirked and walked out of the room.

"Now, whose room should I destroy?" Alucard said with a huge grin on his face.

He decided he would destroy Pip's room just for fun. Don't get me wrong, Alucard liked Pip (As a FRIEND!) He just was very bored and didn't want to pick on Seras like last time.

Alucard paced the halls looking for Pip's room when he finally found it. He walked right in. He took out the eggs and shaving cream. He started throwing the eggs at the walls and furniture like a madman making sure to get most of the objects in the room. He then took out the shaving cream and sprayed the rest of the things in the room. He then called his hellhounds and told them to drool all over the floor. Alucard laughed as the hellhounds began drooling all over the floor. When they were done Alucard pat them on the head and said good job. He then surveyed his work and walked out of the room with a huge grin on his face.

Later that day when Pip came back he was NOT A VERY HAPPY GUY. He screamed and cursed and barged through Integra's office demanding something be done. So poor Walter had to gather his cleaning supplies and clean the mess up all by himself. Integra yelled at Alucard for hours and chastised him. Alucard was enraged of course but he shrugged it off by laughing and going back to his room.

_**End of Flashback**_

Integra and Walter sighed. They certainly did not want to go through THAT again.

"What can we do about it Walter?" Integra questioned sighing.

Walter handed Integra a flier that he had been hanging on to for months now. Integra read it aloud.

"Vampire town, a home to all well mannered non-killing human vampires,"

"That sounds like a good idea, we should leave a flier at Vampire Town asking for a maid that will attend to all of Alucard's needs." Integra said nodding.

Integra reached into her desk and grabbed a piece of yellow fluorescent paper. She also took out a huge black permanent marker.

After a few minutes it was done, it looked something like this:

"Vampires of Vampire Town, I am hiring a Maid for my vampire Alucard"

Requirements: do anything and everything asked for.

be active and energetic.

be polite.

have patience.

be entertaining and nice.

address Alucard as "Master"

You will be payed in blood and money.

Then it gives the phone number to Hellsing.

"Perfect," Integra said smiling.

"Walter please make copies of this flier and put them all over Vampire Town!"

"Yes Sir Integra," Walter replied and began walking out of the office.

"Hopefully some vampire will take the job," Integra said to herself taking out a cigar and lighting it.

_**In Vampire Town**_

Walter walked around Vampire Town and began putting up the fliers on trees and any other thing he could find. He then left Vampire Town.

Once he left a group of vampires walked up to the flier on a tree.

"Hmmm, it seems they want a maid," A girl vampire said.

"Yeah it seems so," A guy vampire said.

"I think I should take the job, I have nothing to do and I would like some blood and money," The girl vampire said.

"Eh, I don't know the requirements seem a little demanding," The guy vampire said.

"Oh come on Ike, there not that bad and I fit all of the requirements!" The girl vampire said.

"I guess your right Claire," Ike said sighing.

Claire reached in her pocket and took out her cellphone. She began dialing the number.

"Hello, I'm calling about the maid job," Claire said into the phone.

"Oh thats great, My name is Sir Integra and I would be delighted to meet you and see if your required for the job," Integra said.

"My name is Claire and I'm sure I meet the requirements," Claire said.

Integra spent the next few minutes describing how to get to Hellsing.

"OK, thank you so much I'll be there as soon as possible." Claire said hanging up.

"I'm HIRED, well almost," Claire said to Ike.

"Thats good, now go you wouldn't want to be late for your job interview," Ike said smiling.

"Yeah your right!" Claire said and hugged Ike.

Then she ran out of Vampire Town and began heading towards Hellsing...

A/N: Woah, pretty long chapter! Well this is the first chapter to my second fanfiction. I hope you liked it! _**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	2. The Decision

A/N: Sorry that I didn't right for such a long time! I was really lazy and I've been getting LOTS OF HOMEWORK! Anyways Enjoy the second chapter! :D Reviews please~

_**The Vampire's Maid**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Decision**_

Claire ran all the way to the Hellsing Estate. Once she was there she gazed up in amazement at the huge mansion. She quietly walked up the steps and reluctantly knocked on the door. She felt an ominous wind about this place so she thought she had better approach with caution. A few minutes later an elderly man with a monocle over one eye opened the door.

"Ah, you must be Miss Claire," The man said.

"Yes, I am Claire and who might you be?" Claire asked.

"I am Walter, the butler here, Sir Integra has been expecting you," Walter said.

Walter stepped aside and motioned for Claire to enter the estate. Claire decided this place wasn't so bad and stepped in eagerly. Walter led Claire up many various staircases and finally after climbing a grand staircase they were in front of a huge door.

"This is Sir Integra's office," Walter said as he quietly opened the door.

"Go on in she is waiting for you," Walter said.

Claire nodded and quietly entered the huge office.

Inside was a desk filled with many papers and a computer. There were a few windows and a seat right in front of the desk. Claire walked over to the chair and sat on it.

"Ah so you are Claire?" A voice said behind the papers.

"Um yes where are you?" Claire said nervously.

There was a shuffling of papers and Sir Integra appeared.

"Sorry, there is such a mess on my desk," Sir Integra said.

"Oh, its ok," Claire said smiling.

"Well, lets get down to business," Sir Integra said. "First of all you should meet the vampire you will be taking orders from,"

Sir Integra took a deep breath and then screamed "ALLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUCAAAAAAARD!!!"

Claire jumped in her seat at her yelling.

A few minutes later a figure came seeping through the floor.

"Yes my master?" The Figure said.

"This is Claire, and she will be your maid," Sir Integra said. "Claire this is Alucard your "master" "

Claire nodded. She was ready to take on the biggest challenge of her life.

Alucard walked over to Claire and started examining her. He then came close to her and sniffed her neck. Claire froze.

"ALUCARD! Be nice!" Sir Integra yelled.

Alucard immediately pulled back.

"So um I'm hired?" Claire asked quietly.

"Yes child you are hired, I have never seen a girl who didn't scream at the sight of Alucard," Sir Integra said laughing.

She pressed a button on the intercom and called Walter.

Walter came after a few minutes.

"Yes Sir Integra?," He asked.

"I would like you to show Claire around the estate," Sir Integra said. "I will stay here giving rules to Alucard about his maid,"

"Yes Sir Integra," Walter said and started walking out the door.

Claire stood up and smiled at Sir Integra. "Thank you for hiring me!"

Sir Integra smiled. "Your welcome now go before Walter leaves you,"

"Oh Right!" Claire said and hurried after Walter.

A/N: YAY second chapter! Hope you enjoyed :] _**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!**_


	3. The Grand Tour

**A/N: :] Yay Another chapter done! Enjoy and don't forget to review. I love your support :]**

_**The Vampire's Maid**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Grand Tour**_

Claire soon caught up with Walter and they began the tour around the Hellsing Estate.

"I guess its going to take awhile to give me a tour around this place right?" Claire asked as she marveled everything around her.

Walter ignored the question and kept walking. They were walking down a long hall and at the end of the hall was a large wooden oak double door. Walter stopped in front of it and opened the immense door.

"This is the training room, although you are working as Alucard's maid, we may need you to go on vampire killing missions," Walter explained slowly.

Claire's jaw dropped. She was a vampire and even though she was a good one she didn't think she could kill her own kind. She decided it would be better to complain about it later and continue the tour. She nodded reluctantly. Walter smiled and continued on with the tour.

They turned around and ascended a grand staircase. There were many doors in this hallway but Walter did not stop to show them to Claire.

"_Maybe there __ are secret rooms or something," Claire thought to herself. "I'll have to explore this place later myself!"_

They continued walking and finally stopped at a room with no door. Walter walked inside with Claire trailing behind. Inside was the most immense kitchen Claire had ever seen. There were many refrigerators lined up next to each other and each one was huge. The kitchen counter was so long that it took up the whole back wall. There were various transparent cabinets with many ingredients in them. Claire was inspecting the room when something large and metal caught her eye. It looked like a huge safe and cold air was coming out of it. Claire touched it and it was ice cold.

Walter walked over to her and explained that it was were they store the blood for Alucard. Walter opened the safe with a tremendous effort.

"I'm getting too old for this," Walter mumbled as Claire laughed quietly.

Walter walked in first and then Claire stepped inside.

It was cold as the grave inside the safe. Icicles were hanging from the roof and some lay splattered on the floor. There were metal wires hanging from the top and on it hung various blood bags. Claire saw that each one had a name of the donor and the blood type. In the back was a huge glass case.

"Part of your job of being Alucard's maid is that you will need to supply him with his blood packs," Walter explained. "He has two in the morning, two in the evening and three at night,"

Claire nodded.

"Only give him the ones in the glass case," Walter said with a serious voice.

Claire gulped, she did not want to think what would happen if she gave him any other blood pack.

Walter turned around and advanced to the entrance of the safe. Claire hurried behind him. Once she was out Walter struggled with the door of the safe again and shut it tightly.

Walter scampered out of the kitchen and they continued their tour. They found a staircase and descended. After 30 minutes they hit the bottom.

"Wow, are we at the bottom of the world now?" Claire said in amazement.

Walter laughed and opened a door right after the staircase. This hall was different from the others. Instead of being bright with lights and having beautiful red walls this was like a dungeon. The walls were made of decaying and rotten brick. There was a sole light at the top and it was flickering constantly. The floors were made out of wood and creaked with every step. They finally reached a door. It had a window and metal bars. Walter opened it and the door screamed. After the door were more steps and these ones looked very unsafe.

"Watch your step now," Walter said cautiously as he began descending.

After 13 steps they finally reached the bottom. Claire was sure they had reached the underworld by now. This room was just like the hall except for a few things. In the middle of the room was a throne fit for a king, it had red fabric on it. To the left of it was a small table with a glass filled with red liquid. There also was a green bottle on the table. On the right of the throne was a black ivory coffin with words in white.

Claire read the words in her mind.

"_The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame,"_

She wondered what it meant. It sounded very cool to her. All of a sudden the coffin lid began to shake and it slided off. Coming out of it was Alucard. Before Claire didn't really examine Alucard but now she noticed how unique he was.

Alucard was dressed in a Victorian Fashion. He wore a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a red bow tie, covered by a long red overcoat. He was also wearing a large red fedora hat with a floppy brim and a pair of circular wire framed sunglasses. The sunglasses were tinted with a deep orange color that seeped right through your very soul.

He grinned and Claire could see his sharp fangs. She gulped.

" I will leave you two alone to discuss the work and get to know each other better," Walter said disappearing through the door.

" I am Alucard, your new master," He said with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. "I am around 577 years old and I am a top vampire killer,"

Claire was becoming more nervous every second but she decided that Sir Integra would not allow Alucard to do anything to her. After all she did get mad when Alucard was examining her.

Alucard walked towards Claire and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, lets get down to business,"

**A/N: Pretty long chapter. I think I did pretty good on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews please. :]**


	4. Surprise!

**A/N Well I just finished my homework and since I have nothing else to do, I guess I'll write another chapter. Any questions or reviews are appreciated. Also ideas about later chapters are appreciated to! Thanks for your support.**

_**The Vampire's Maid**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Surprise!**_

Alucard began explaining the chores that Claire would have to do the very next day, and possibly forever. Claire listened intently, she knew that she could not botch up this job. She needed the money and blood desperately and she did not want to get hurt by Alucard for doing something wrong.

Some of the things she needed to do was:

1. Bring Alucard his blood packs every day.

2. Clean his guns after each and every vampire killing mission he goes on.

3. Clean his coffin very gently and easily.

4. Wash his clothes every few days.

5. To make sure that no changes in his dungeon are found.

6. To always address him as "Master" and to be nice to him no matter what he did. (As you will soon find out Claire thought this was the hardest rule)

7. Whatever he wants at the time, Claire would have to give it to him.

When Alucard was done he sat in his throne and looked Claire square in the eye.

"I expect you to follow these rules and to not give me a hard time," He said.

"Y-Yes Master," Claire said gulping.

"Walter will be here in a few minutes and lead you to your room were you will be staying," Alucard said calmly reaching for the bottle of wine at his side and taking a sip out of it.

Claire nodded and waited patiently for Walter.

After a few minutes Walter came through the door.

"Hello Miss Claire, Master Alucard,"

"Why hello there Walter," Alucard said smiling.

Claire waved at Walter.

"I will now take you to your room Miss Claire," Walter said turning around and climbing the steps to the door.

"If you need me just call," Claire said smiling as she left the room with Walter.

"Of course," Alucard said smiling.

Since Claire and Alucard are both vampires, Claire will be there to fit all of Alucard's needs.

Claire followed Walter up the enormous steps to get back to ground level. She was wondering how poor old Walter did all this. He was very old and the butler as well. She smiled at his strength. After all Walter was a human.

After a few minutes they finally reached ground level. Walter led her into an enormous hallway and walked all the way to the last door in the hall.

The door was painted black and a sign on it said "Claire's Room" in red.

"This will be your room," Walter said as he stepped back and opened the door.

The room was painted black and had a smooth feeling to it, there were red lines on the top and bottom of the wall. The bed was a canopy bed, with beautiful red silk as the canopy. The sheets were also made of silk. The pillows were as soft as feathers and they were red as well. On the far side of the room was a red wooden vanity with a large mirror. Next to it was a red wooden closet. There was a door in the room and it was a master bathroom.

"Wow," Claire said clearly shell-shocked. The room was everything she had ever wanted.

"I hope it meets all your necessities," Walter said smiling.

"Yes of course, Thank you Walter!," Claire said happily.

"Anything you need tell me," Walter said and then he turned and left the room. "Oh yes and here is a map of the estate,"

Walter handed her a huge map with all the rooms of the estate.

Claire nodded.

Walter turned around and left her in her new room.

Claire gazed at the map and noticed some rooms had a large x over it Clearly those were the rooms that were forbidden to her. She smirked and decided she would explore those rooms. She poked her head through the door to see if anyone was there. There was no one so she ran out into the hall and looked at her map. The first forbidden door was on the second floor.

She ran up the staircase and found the door. The door was clearly old. The paint was scraping off and it looked as if it could fall at any minute. She gulped. She was scared but her curiosity pulled her on. She quietly opened the door.

The room was gigantic and painted red. On the far side of the room was a box. She walked towards it. The box was huge and looked very old and stodgy. It looked like it was created in ancient times. She touched it and dust piled up on her hand. On the box were many locks. A huge iron padlock, a lock with a combination, and a chain.

"I guess theres no use if I don't know the combinations," Claire said aloud.

Reluctantly she turned around and began leaving the room. As she turned around a familiar figure wearing red clothes appeared behind her. The figure approached the box and began opening all the locks quietly. As the figure opened the last lock he let it smash on the floor.

Claire turned around surprised. The box was now opened and no sign of anyone around. She shivered and quietly walked towards the box. She opened it cautiously.

Nothing was in the box. It was empty! So many locks for a box that had nothing in it! Claire stomped her feet on the ground. All of a sudden a sickening noise came from the box. Millions of bugs came crawling out of it. Each bug was black and had a million creepy red eyes staring up at her. She screamed and ran for her life. She ran out of the room and closed the door. She could hear the bugs scraping at the door. She was afraid that the door would not hold.

The figure was back inside the room laughing his head off. He rounded up the bugs and placed them back in the box and closed it shut once again. He decided that was enough fun for one night.

Claire heard the laughter and knew who it was. It was Alucard! That sadistic fool! He set her up.

She kicked open the door and was about to yell but noticed he was gone.

"Wait till I tell Sir Integra!," Claire screamed into the night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! Any reviews and comments are appreciated! :]**

**Also ideas for the next chapter are appreciated too! Thanks again! :]**


	5. Revenge is Sweet

**A/N YAY Another chapter! :] Thanks for adding this story to your story alerts people! I'm glad. If its not too much leave a review too! Just a one worded one is fine too :] Thanks!**

_**The Vampire's Maid**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Revenge is Sweet**_

Claire stormed up the grand staircase and barged into Sir Integra's office without knocking. Sir Integra looked very sleepy because it was late at night.

"What is this nonsense child?" Sir Integra said, she was clearly not pleased with this intrusion.

Claire was enraged and spoke with a harsh and loud voice.

"**YOUR VAMPIRE, ALUCARD SET ME UP!"** Claire screamed. Claire's eyes were like a hawk eying its prey.

Sir Integra, who was usually calm and collective was now in a state of agitation and confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked, she did not want to deal with anymore problems, the reason she hired Claire after all was to take **CARE OF ALUCARD **which was her biggest problem.

"**I WAS WALKING IN THE HALLWAY AND SAW THIS DOOR, I WAS CURIOUS CAUSE IT WAS OLD AND TATTERED SO I STEPPED INSIDE, INSIDE WAS A BOX THAT HAD MANY LOCKS SO I DECIDED TO LEAVE, THEN I HEARD A CRASHING NOISE SO I TURNED AROUND, THE BOX NOW HAD NO LOCKS, SO I WENT TO OPEN IT AND MILLIONS OF BUGS CAME OUT, AND I HEARD ALUCARD LAUGHING!" **Claire yelled at the top of her lungs.

Claire coughed after this cause her voice was cracking.

Sir Integra sighed deeply. "Ok then, I will punish Alucard, do not worry," Sir Integra said.

Claire calmed down and nodded. Sir Integra went back to being calm and collective and called for Alucard. A few minutes later he came seeping from the floor.

"Yes My Master,?" Alucard said to Sir Integra.

"You know what you did Vampire," Sir Integra said calmly. "You will receive a punishment for this, I told you that I did not want any problems, and it is not nice that you always have to do this to people, I've had enough! **DO YOU UNDERSTAND VAMPIRE?"**

Alucard nodded. He always knew he would be punished by his master but he was used to it and if he could get a few laughs now and then he didn't care.

Sir Integra pondered in her mind wondering what punishment would be suitable for him. She then smiled deeply.

"Claire, you have my permission to cause havoc in Alucard's room, do as you like to his room and if he has a problem with it he can clean it himself," She smirked.

Claire beamed from ear to ear. She had the perfect plan! Alucard's jaw hit the floor. He did not expect this at all!

"But MASTER!" Alucard whined. He didn't care if he had to clean something or anything he just didn't want people messing with his room.

"No ifs ands or buts!" Sir Integra screamed. "Out of my office, NOW!"

Alucard sighed and quickly left the room with his head down.

"Sir Integra, I would like to know if someone could drive me to the paint store.." Claire said.

"Ahhh, I see where this is going," Sir Integra said laughing. "I will call Walter at once,"

Sir Integra shuffled some papers aside on her desk and pressed an intercom button. A few minutes later Walter came through the room.

"Walter, could you please take Claire to the paint shop? She is going to cause havoc to Alucard's room," Sir Integra said with a look in her eyes.

Walter smiled. "Revenge huh?"

Sir Integra nodded.

Walter nodded. "Follow me downstairs Miss Claire I will take you to the paint shop,"

Claire nodded, said thanks to Sir Integra, and followed Walter downstairs.

Outside the estate was a black limousine that was barely visible because it was such a dark night. The only way Claire saw it was because the moonlight hit the car and it shined.

Walter walked to the limo and opened the door for Claire.

"Thank you Walter," Claire said smiling as she went in the car.

Walter smiled and went into the drivers seat. He started the car and off they went to the paint shop.

A few minutes later they arrived. Claire stepped out and ran into the store heading for the isle with light girly colors. She stopped in front of a light pink can. She grabbed it and found a lime green can. She laughed and quickly paid for her things, then she ran back into the car. She couldn't wait to see Alucard's face when she was done!

Walter smiled and drove off back to Hellsing. After a few minutes they arrived. Claire ran into the estate and went down to the end of the world to Alucard's chamber. She then realized she didn't have paintbrushes!

"Curses!" She screamed.

She then heard footsteps in the distance.

"I thought you might need these," It was Walter and he was holding a paintbrush.

Claire smiled and nodded. She took the paintbrush and started to work. After two gruesome hours she was finally done with her work. Alucard's room was pink with light green horizontal lines. She then ran upstairs and got a pen and paper. She wrote down a letter to Alucard and left it on his coffin. She then smiled and admired her work and climbed up to ground level. The night was almost over so she decided to sleep. She flopped on her bed and closed her eyes.

Alucard stormed downstairs to his room, he was tired after pulling that prank on Claire and decided to rest. As he entered his room his eyes were wide. His room was disguisting!

"THE GIRLY COLORS!" He whined. "I THINK I'M GOING TO GO BLIND,"

He ran over to his coffin and saw a note. He picked it up. It said:

Dear Master:

Guess what? You got ROASTED! I hope you like your room! Have fun cleaning it all up!

Love,

Claire

The nerve Claire had! To do such a thing to his room then write a letter and end it with "Love, Claire"

Alucard stomped on the floor and gazed at his room, deciding he could not live with it like this. He sighed and prepared to remove the paint with his hands.

"This is going to be one hell of a night"

**A/N: Pretty long chapter! :] Thanks for reading! Reviews please!**


	6. Puddle Of Blood

**A/N: YAY I finally have time to write another chapter. School has been tiring for me...I mean I had three long projects to do for school! It kills me _ Surprisingly today our teachers didn't give us homework and I'm really bored right now so I decided to write another chapter. Enjoy it! And don't forgot to review... -do people read these notes anyways?- :]**

**The Vampire's Maid**

**Chapter 6**

**Puddle Of Blood**

After Alucard was done with his task of removing the paint from his walls he slumped over to his coffin. He took of his hat and boots and opened the coffin and lied down.

"I swear that Claire is going to get it!" Alucard muttered before closing his eyes that felt as heavy as lead.

The next morning Claire woke up and yawned. She decided she should go to the kitchen and get herself and Alucard some blood packs. She climbed down the steps and walked into the kitchen. She gazed at the vault and struggled to open it.

"I will never get used to opening this heavy vault," She complained as she opened it with much difficulty.

She went inside and ran all the way to the back. She decided she should grab some more blood packs for Alucard because maybe he wouldn't be so mad. She grabbed 3 blood packs for Alucard and 2 for herself. Then she climbed down the many stairs to Alucard's chamber. Once she got there she opened the door with caution and saw that Alucard was lying in his coffin as still as a statue. She then decided to wake him up because she was not going to wait for who knows how long. She coughed and pounded Alucard's chest roughly. He stirred a bit then opened his eyes.

"Whats with this awakening?" He said with an angry face.

Claire shook her head and said "I didn't know how else to wake you up,"

Alucard sighed and sat up in his coffin. Claire grinned and threw him all 3 blood packs.

"I thought you would like more blood packs because of what you went through last night," Claire said with a puppy dog face.

Alucard snorted and ripped open the blood packs and began draining the contents. When he was done he rudely threw them at Claire. Claire caught them and drank her own blood pack.

"So umm what do you have in store for me today?" Claire asked reluctantly.

"I don't need you today, you can do whatever you want, just get out of my face, I am extremely mad at you!" Alucard barked rudely.

Claire backed away quickly and looked at the floor.

"Just remember to bring my blood packs at night and clean my guns after the mission, that is if I have one," Alucard said strictly.

"Yes Master," Claire said as she turned to the door. She climbed up the stairs back to ground level and sighed. She had nothing to do today. She then remembered Vampire Town and all her vampire friends.

"Maybe, I should visit them today," She said aloud.

She walked up the grand staircase to Sir Integra's office. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. A few minutes later came Sir Integra's muffled reply.

"Come in,"

Claire opened the door quietly and saw Sir Integra sitting at her desk with hands folded.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, since Alucard said he does not need me until nighttime I was wondering if Walter could take me to Vampire Town so I could visit my friends," Claire said silently.

"Why do you speak to me as if I was a monster? Speak up child I do not bite, thats Alucard's job," Sir Integra said laughing.

"Oh sorry Sir Integra," Claire said smiling.

Sir Integra nodded and then pressed a button on the intercom calling for Walter. A few minutes later the elderly man came in.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Claire would like to go to Vampire Town to visit her friends," Sir Integra said.

"Yes of course, I will take her," Walter said nodding. He turned around to leave the room and Claire trailed behind him. They walked outside and there was a limo already prepared. Walter and Claire stepped in the car and drove off.

A few minutes later they reached a place located in the middle of a forest. It was a circular town and in the middle had a sign that said "Welcome To Vampire Town, The Only Town Where Vampires Won't Bite"

Claire laughed, she had always liked that sign. Walter smiled in amusement. He parked the limo right in front of the town.

"So should I pick you up with its nighttime?" Walter asked.

"Yes please," Claire said smiling.

Walter nodded and Claire stepped out of the car. Walter waved from inside the limo and drove off.

All of a sudden Claire saw a group of people or rather vampires walking towards here.

"I'm glad you decided to pay us a visit," A male voice said.

It was her friend Ike and her other friends.

"Hey Ike! Glad to see you again," Claire said as she hugged Ike and her other friends.

"So hows your job?" Ike asked, clearly interested.

"Its OK, the vampire I work for is a pain though and hes kind of scary but its fun and I pulled a prank on him too!" Claire said happily.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Ike said smiling.

Claire nodded.

"I have to be back by night because I need to give him his blood packs," Claire explained.

Ike and the others nodded. They decided to spend the day talking and catching up with each other. Claire explained how the estate was huge and how there were many secret rooms that she had yet to tinker with. Her friends smiled and laughed. Soon it was time to go back She waited outside the town for Walter and after a few minutes he appeared. Claire stepped in the limo and waved goodbye to her friends.

When she got back she hurried to the kitchen to grab 2 blood packs for Alucard and 1 for herself. After that she raced down the steps thinking that Alucard might be there upset that Claire had not yet arrived with his meal. She opened his door and gasped. He wasn't there, instead on the floor lye a fresh puddle of blood.

**A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! What happened to Alucard!? Find out in the next chapter! Reviews please! I want to keep it interesting :]**


	7. A Rude Awakening

**A/N: Well I had little homework today so I decided to write another chapter! Once again I ask for reviews :] And thanks to the people who have been reviewing and or adding this story as a favorite or story alerts or etc. Enjoy!**

**The Vampire's Maid**

**Chapter 7**

**A Rude Awakening**

"_Oh my god, what happened to Alucard? Did someone kill him? Is that even possible? Does Sir Integra know about this? Whats going on!?_" All these thoughts raced through Claire's head as she looked at the immense puddle of blood in front of her. She shivered at the sight of it, the crimson blood glittering on the floor slowly seeping into the cracks of the bricks below. All of a sudden she saw a shadow. She turned around and it was Alucard!

"Alucard! I mean Master! Your OK! Then whats this puddle of blood doing here?" Claire said quickly while looking at the puddle then back at Alucard then back at the puddle again.

"I went on a mission, I had to kill many ghouls and the rouge vampire and I got my guns dirty," Alucard replied normally.

"Oh..." Claire said as she felt her stupidity level rise.** (ROASTED)**

"Here I want you to clean my guns," Alucard said while handing the two huge guns to Claire.

"Yes Master, and heres your blood packs by the way," Claire said while handing the blood packs to Alucard.

Alucard nodded. He wasn't really the type to say "thank you".

Claire went upstairs and went into a bathroom. The guns were so big that they had to be washed in the bathtub. Claire got a wet rag with soap on it and began cleaning the guns. She then dried them with a special towel and got some gun polisher. She then polished the gun and went back downstairs to Alucard. She gave him the guns and Alucard smiled. He liked looking at his guns, especially if they were polished and shiny, but I mean who wouldn't like that?

Claire asked Alucard if he needed anything else but he said no and told her she could go to sleep and that he would sleep too cause he was tired of the mission.

So Claire went to her room and flopped her body on the bed and closed her eyes.

**A Few Hours Later**

**6 A.M**

Claire woke up with a jolt. An alarm was going off in the Hellsing Estate. It was very loud and felt like it penetrated your very soul. Claire covered her ears.

"_Whats going on?!" _She thought.

All of a sudden her door slammed open.

"I'm very sorry to barge into your room like this but theres a crisis!" Walter yelled.

"A crisis?" Claire yelled back.

"Yes!Vampires have broken into the estate so we need you to come into Sir Integra's office for refuge," Walter explained.

Claire nodded and ran over to Walter. Walter and Claire ran down the hall and climbed the grand staircase. They almost made it to the top until something blocked their way. On top of the grand staircase was a human figure with large sharp fangs and bloodshot eyes. Claire backed away and Walter stepped in front of her.

"Do not worry Miss Claire, I will protect you," Walter said calmly.

"But how!?" Claire asked.

"I am the angel of death," He replied. Then he reached into his pockets and put on some gloves, he then moved his hands and wires were in between his fingers. He ran to the vampire and sliced his head clean off.

Claire stared in awe.

"Theres no time to lose, Miss Claire, we have to hurry!" Walter said as he put his gloves away and grabbed Claire's hand.

This time they made it to the office and they hurried inside. Sir Integra and Alucard were already there waiting for them.

"Whats the status Angel of Death?" Alucard asked.

"I killed one vampire just now but there seems to be much more. Are there any ghouls?" Walter questioned.

"There doesn't seem to be any ghouls yet, but we may be wrong," Sir Integra stated.

She got up from her desk and faced Walter and Alucard.

"I need you to search the estate and take out every vampire and ghoul you find, do you understand!?" Sir Integra yelled.

"Yes Ma'am," They replied in unison.

Just then Pip ran through the doors and locked it behind him.

"Bads news! Theres ghouls out there and they are coming this way!" Pip screamed.

"Pip go with Alucard and Walter and take them out," Sir Integra said impatiently.

"Where is the police girl?" Alucard asked.

"Seras is out there kicking some ghoul butt, she told me to warn you guys," Pip explained. "There are to many,"

"Enough chatter go and help the police girl!" Sir Integra shouted, she had lost her patience already. She did not like the idea of cleaning and repairing the estate afterwards.

Pip, Alucard and Walter all ran out of the office and Sir Integra locked the door.

"It should be OK as long as those 4 take care of things but just in case the enemies get into this office I will have to give you a gun," Sir Integra said.

She walked over to her huge desk full of papers, an intercom and a computer and opened a drawer.

From inside the drawer she produced a large shotgun and a Chicago typewriter. (Its a type of gun if you didn't know)

She took the shotgun for herself and handed Claire the Chicago typewriter.

"I presume you know how to use it?" Sir Integra asked.

Claire nodded, "Of course Sir Integra, I used to shoot guns for fun back in the day,"

Sir Integra nodded.

"Now we wait till something happens," Sir Integra said and yawned.

Then all hell broke loose.

**A/N: Ooh I like my cliffhanger :] Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews please!**


	8. Clean up! Clean up!

**A/N. YAY NO HOMEWORK!!!!! :] Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review~!**

**The Vampire's Maid**

**Chapter 8**

**Clean up! Clean up!**

All of a sudden the door busted open and thousands of ghouls came slumping into the room. Claire screamed, she had never seen ghouls before. The nasty creatures looked like zombies and blood was falling from their disgusting and dirty mouths. Some of their limbs were falling off and they made a horrible moaning sound, like someone in agony.

"SHOOT THEM! THERES NO TIME TO WASTE!" Sir Integra cried and she started shooting the ghouls in the head. Thats the only way to kill them.

Claire picked up her gun and started shooting them, she missed a couple of times because she was panicking but she eventually calmed down and aimed for the head. They kept shooting but it seemed like there was no end to the number of ghouls.

"Wheres Alucard when you need him!?" Sir Integra screamed.

"You called?" Alucard said as he seeped up through the floor and stepped in front of Claire and Sir Integra.

"Help us get rid of them, NOW!" Sir Integra barked.

Alucard lifted up his two huge and powerful guns and began shooting them in the head very quickly. Soon the thousands of ghouls were eliminated and they all turned to dust.

"Whats the status?" Sir Integra asked.

"There are still rouge vampires hiding about somewhere in the estate but we don't know where, Walter,Pip and Seras are searching as we speak," Alucard replied.

"I WANT THEM OUT!" Sir Integra said.

"Yes Master, I will go help them at once make sure you board up the doors real good their might be more ghouls coming this way," Alucard explained as he walked out of the office.

Once he got out Sir Integra and Claire boarded up the door and the windows.

Sir Integra sat at her desk and waited patiently, lighting up a cigar and putting her shotgun on her desk. Claire paced the room nervously she did not like where this was going and just wanted to return to sleep, she was exhausted.

Outside the office there were sounds of shooting and crying.

**4 Hours Later**

All of a sudden everything went quiet and there was a faint knocking sound at the door. A voice could be heard from outside the door.

"Sir Integra, everyone and everything has been eliminated," It was Alucard.

Sir Integra got up from her desk and walked to the door. She took off all the boards from the door and Claire took off all the boards from the windows.

Alucard, Walter, Pip and Seras came walking through the doors. All of their clothes were stained in blood except for Alucard of course. The humans of the group were all tired and exhausted. Alucard was smiling from ear to ear clearly excited from the ordeal.

"Good job everyone," Sir Integra said. "Unfortunately the day isn't over yet, we have to clean the estate of blood and other things and do any repairs necessary,"

Everyone let out a deep sigh and began shuffling to the bathroom to collect any rags and cleaning supplies.

The damages were evident as everyone made their way to the hallway. The walls, floor and ceiling were all stained with blood.

"This will take awhile," Sir Integra stated. "Come on you lazy bums get to work and you may rest all day tomorrow if you need to!"

At her command everyone sprung into action and began cleaning. Walter was mopping the floors, Pip was cleaning the walls, Alucard was cleaning the ceiling, Seras was repairing the broken windows and Claire was cleaning each and every step of the stairs that got dirty. She was really feeling like a maid now. Sir Integra watched and yawned. She was not the one to get on the floor and start cleaning. She signed and turned back to her office. She got inside and went into her bedroom and went straight to sleep. Meanwhile the others kept cleaning. They knew if they didn't clean everything by the time Sir Integra got up they would be in for some serious chastising.

**A/N Bleeeh! I know this is a very short chapter! Sorry guys, no ideas. :[ If you have any ideas for what you want to see in the next chapter or other chapters_ PLEASE LET ME KNOW!_ If I like your idea and use it I will give you credit! Reviews please! **


	9. Entertain Me!

A/N Ugh so much work for science in school and so little time! Shes rushing us to much and my brain just might blow up! Oh well at least schools almost over -cough- I wish it would hurry up so I can spend my summer writing fanfictions and other things. Don't worry guys writing is a hobby and not a painful job for me :] Heehee! Thank you **Peace91310 **for the one of the ideas in this chapter! **I love you** :] And Thank you **Elistax **for the other idea in this chapter! **I love you too :**] The ideas are theirs but of course I turned them into my own way so its kind of mine too! Heehee! Enjoy And don't forget to **review!**

**The Vampire's Maid**

**Chapter 9**

**Entertain Me!**

The whole cleaning process of the estate had taken about eight hours and everyone was exhausted. So when they finished they all headed to their rooms and slept a deep and enjoyable sleep.

**The Next Day**

Claire was enjoying her sleep when a voice was calling her in her mind.

"Claire," It said "Come to my room I need you for something," It was of course Alucard's voice.

Claire sighed deeply and dragged her body off the bed. (Literally) She got up from the floor and changed out of her pajamas and into her clothes in the bathroom and then began walking to Alucard's dungeon. She descended the many steps and finally reached his door. She opened it and went down the steps to his room. As she reached the bottom a loud noise was heard and something landed in front of her feet.

"AHHHH!" She screamed. It was a bullet.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Claire yelled at Alucard.

"I'm bored entertain me," Alucard said in a normal voice tone.

Claire sighed and pondered her mind for any ideas of what to do.

"How about we go to Vampire Town and I introduce you to my friends? You could pull a prank on them or something, or even scare them with your appearance," Claire said slyly. She wanted to laugh at her friends and make them admire her for working with such a beast like Alucard.

Alucard thought about this for a moment and then nodded.

"I like that idea, plus there are no missions today and I think there won't be any soon because of yesterday," Alucard blabbed.

"OK then I'll go ask Walter to drive us," Claire said.

"Theres no need to bother poor Walter, let him rest, hes old and he did a lot yesterday," Alucard replied.

"Then how will we get there?" Claire questioned.

"I will run there and you will ride on my back," Alucard said.

Before Claire could reply, Alucard ran over to her and plopped her on his back and started running up the stairs and through walls until they were outside the estate. He continued running until they reached Vampire Town. Once they were there Claire let go of Alucard and fell to the floor. Alucard ran so fast that Claire was seeing ducks go around her head! Alucard waited a few minutes for Claire to recover and then began walking inside the town. Claire got up and followed him.

"So where are your pretty little friends?" Alucard mocked, Claire could tell all he wanted to do was scare the yodel out of them.

She sighed and pointed to a huge black and red house at the end of the town. Alucard and Claire began walking towards it.

"Stay over there while I knock on the door and then pop out of nowhere or something and scare them OK?" Claire said.

Alucard smirked and nodded. He could not wait to see their faces!

Claire knocked on the door and Ike answered it.

"Hello Claire, good to see you again!" Ike said cheerfully as he hugged Claire. Claire's other friends came to the door and hugged Claire too.

"Its good to see you Claire," Ruby, Blaze and Flare said in unison. They were triplets and said a lot of things at the same time. Each girl had fire like hair that was orange and they all wore the same clothing.

Claire nodded and hugged all of them. How she missed hanging out with her dear sweet friends. Then she remembered Alucard and wondered when he was going to strike she also did not want to get scared by him and show them that she was just as scared as the rest of them. She looked behind her and saw Alucard's head sticking out of a bush. Claire twitched her eye and Alucard gave her the signal. She turned to her friends and smiled.

Out of nowhere Alucard popped out of the floor of the house and Claire's friends screamed so loud that Japan could probably hear them. They all fell to the floor on the butts, except Claire she was standing and laughing alongside Alucard.

"You should have seen your faces!" Alucard said laughing. Claire thought he would have died again of laughter. Claire's friends were clearly shocked and as they stood up their legs were shaking.

"Cl-Cl-CLAIRE! Is that the vampire your working for!?" Ike said reluctantly.

"Of course," Claire said with a wide grin on her face.

"Wow just wow, look at him big scary fellow ain't he?" Ike exclaimed.

"Oh you have no idea..." Claire said seriously.

Alucard was still laughing his butt off on the floor.

"How long is he going to be like that?" Ruby asked.

"A couple of hours," Claire said.

"Lets go inside then," Ike said as they went into the house and closed the door on Alucard.

Alucard stopped laughing as he realized he was outside all alone.

"HEY YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!" Alucard said pounding on the door. (OOC moment)

A/N: Another chapter done YAY! :] Thanks again for the ideas guys! Any more ideas are welcome as well! Don't forget to _**REVIEWW!!!**_


	10. We are going to the …

**A/N: Blah! Boy have I BEEN LAZY! Well finally I finished this chapter! Thanks to Redwing-Vampire,  for the idea of this chapter! I appreciate it :]**

**The Vampire's Maid  
Chapter 10**

**We are going to the ….**

A few minutes later Ike, Claire, Ruby and Flare opened the door and walked outside.

"That wasn't very nice of you to leave me out here!" Alucard said.

"We'll you deserved it didn't you?" Claire barked back.

"We are going to the movies!" Ike said "Do you want to come with us?"

"The movies? The movies? Why would someone like me go to a stupid place like that locked up in there with humans eating popcorn like pigs?" Alucard blabbed. "Why the very thought of it sickens me deep insid-"

"OK then we're leaving," Claire said interrupting Alucard's lecture.

After Claire and the others were exiting Vampire Town, Alucard quickly ran up to them.

"Changed your mind did you?" Ike said laughing.

"Shut up," Alucard said as they all walked out of Vampire Town and into a neighboring town that had a movie theater.

As they approached the movie theater strangely only one movie was playing. Around the movie theater was a thick fog and a little bit cleared up so they could read the sign. "Silent Hill, NOW PLAYING"

"I guess we're going to watch Silent Hill then," Flare said.

The others nodded and entered the building. The place was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. It wasn't the good quiet either, the eerie silence sent shivers up Claire's back. As they looked around the room it was clearly evident that no one was there. They decided to investigate and headed over to were the movie was playing. As they entered the room they heard a horrible screeching sound. The movie had already started and someone was screaming.

"I guess we get to watch the movie for free," Alucard said laughing as he sat down on one of the chairs.

The others nodded and sat themselves. A few hours later the movie ended and they exited the theater.

"That was the dumbest movie I have ever seen in all my life," Alucard stated.

"Really? You've lived a long time Alucard," Claire said laughing.

"No joke, I mean it!" Alucard replied.

"Yeah the games are waaaaay better," Ike said.

Everyone nodded and continued walking back to Vampire Town.

"Hey, why don't we go to an amusement park as well?" Ike suggested.

"That sounds like fun!" Claire remarked.

"ABSOLUTELY NO-" Alucard started.

"Lets go!" Ruby said interrupting Alucard once again.

They started heading to a huge amusement park a few blocks away from Vampire Town. Alucard trailed behind upset that he could never win an argument with these vampires. A few minutes later they got to the park. As they looked up they could see a huge roller coaster towering over them.

Alucard smirked once he saw the girls reaction to this roller coaster.

"How about we go on **THAT **one?" Alucard said pointing to the huge coaster.

"How about we **DONT?"** Claire replied with a shaky voice.

Alucard laughed and entered the park with Ike leaving the girls behind who were staring at the roller coaster with wide eyes and shaky legs.

The girls looked around and realized that they were alone so they hurried to catch up with Alucard and Ike.

"OK, Ike and I are going to ride that huge roller coaster and you can wait for us here like the good little girls you are," Alucard teased.

Claire made a face and then said "Fine we'll go on that roller coaster and prove we have guts!"

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Flare and Ruby said in unison.

"Yes," Claire replied laughing.

So Alucard, Claire, Ike, Flare and Ruby approached the coaster. Claire was having second thoughts on the matter as she saw it even closer to her.

They got on line and waited. After an hour they finally were at the front. The last people got off and it was their turn to go on. Ike and Alucard got on the coaster and waited for the girls to get on. Claire reluctantly stepped inside with Flare and Ruby.

**A/N: Claire actually got on the coaster! What happens next? Will she freak out or beg for the ride to stop? Find out in the next chapter! Once again I give thanks to**** Redwing-Vampire****, for the idea! **


	11. One Hell Of A Ride

A/N: Lazy Lazy Lazy! I need to get rid of this laziness! :O … Enjoy!

**The Vampire's Maid**

**Chapter 11**

**One Hell Of A Ride**

"Hold on there girly," Alucard said as Claire was about to sit in the back seat, "Your going to sit right at the front with us,"

Claire's eyes widened and she gulped. Alucard and Ike both grinned, their sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight. Claire sighed and reluctantly stepped inside the front car in the middle of Alucard and Ike.

"Don't worry if you get really scared you can hang onto us," Ike and Alucard both said in unison.

"Yeah right, I'd rather die!" Claire protested.

"Oh yeah Flare, Ruby your going to sit right behind us," Alucard announced.

Flare and Ruby who had already headed to the back car turned around and sighed. They slowly got into the car right behind them.

The girls quickly bucked themselves and put the seat belts as tight as they could go. The guys both laughed cruelly. Then the ride began. As the coaster began ascending Claire and the girls looked around nervously at all the people on the ground wishing they were there as well. As the coaster reached the top it stopped. Claire being the idiot she was looked down. She felt like she was looking deep into the depths of hell. She shivered and began to hold the bar as tight as she could. The girls did the same behind her. Alucard and Ike just laughed and put there hands up.

Then the coaster fell. Claire felt like she was going to lose all of her insides and could feel her heart bounce up and down on her chest. She and the girls let out blood curling screams as the coaster kept going down. After it finished going down it went up and down up and down all at top speed. Finally it was over and the coaster stopped at the station. Alucard and Ike laughed throughout the whole ride. When Claire got off she felt as dizzy as could be. Flare and Ruby were dizzy as well.

They excused themselves and ran to the girl's bathroom. The boys headed to the girl's bathroom and waited outside. Hurling and cursing could be heard from inside the girl's bathroom. Alucard and Ike fell on the floor and started rolling around laughing their dumb heads off. When the girls exited the bathroom they did not look happy.

"We are going to kill you!" Claire, Flare and Ruby all said in unison.

"We'll give you 10 seconds to run," Flare said, her red eyes burning with anger.

Alucard and Ike who were menacing before now turned even more pale with fright. These girls were scary when they were angry.

"1,2," Flare began counting.

The boys ran as fast as they could going to the exit of the park.

"10, LETS GO!" Screamed Claire not waiting to actually count to ten.

The girls pushed past the crowd and reached the boys. Claire, Ruby, and Flare tackled the boys right outside the park. The boys growled with pain as the girls began pulling their hair and biting them. After about 10 minutes the girls got up and examined their work.

Alucard had about 12 bite marks and scratches all over his face. His gloves had been ripped to shreds and his hat had been stomped on. Ike was more or less the same.

"You girls are crazy!" Ike stated.

"Thats what you get when you taunt us!" The girls replied frankly.

A/N: Haha revenge is sweet isn't it? Don't forget to **Review! **


	12. Gone with the Wind

**A/N : WOW! This summer has been such a bore to me. With NOTHING to do. So I guess I'll be writing more chapters to this fanfiction! :] Enjoy the chapter!**

**The Vampire's Maid**

**Chapter 12**

**Gone with the Wind**

After the girls had beat up the guys they all decided to go back to the Hellsing Estate. When they got there the Estate lights were all shut off and there was an ominous wind around the building. Claire walked to the top of the stairs and found the door to be open. She walked inside with the others and immediately headed to Sir Integra's office. When she got there, there wasn't a soul inside. On Sir Integra's desk was a piece of a paper.

On the paper was a note reading :

**Dear Alucard and Claire :**

**Walter and I have left the estate to do some personal business with the Vatican. **

**Do not expect Walter and I to return for a few days. **

**Take care of the estate and when I come back the estate BETTER BE IN ONE PIECE!**

**-Sir Integra**

Claire laughed at the note. Of course they wouldn't keep the estate in one piece. Claire already had a million ideas of what to do.

"So," She started. "Sir Integra and Walter will be gone for a few days,"

Alucard smirked. "What about it?"

"How about we throw a party!?" Claire said excited.

"Won't you get in big trouble for it? And you might get fired or something!" Ike said worried.

"Don't worry about it she won't fire me, shes had enough with Alucard and as for punishment the worst she could do is make me clean stuff which I already do," Claire said laughing.

They all agreed.

"You know I think we have some party stuff down in the basement," Alucard said. "I'll go get it,"

Alucard seeped into the floor and returned a few minutes later carrying a huge gold chest.

"Here are the goodies," Alucard stated.

Alucard put down the chest and Claire hurriedly opened it. Inside were many things. Here are some of the stuff the chest contained.

Disco Ball

Party String

An inflatable pool

A DDR mat.

The Wii

An Xbox 360

A Stereo system

Demyx's Sitar

A microphone

"Why is there Demyx's Sitar in here?" Claire asked quizzically.

"Don't tell me, Alucard?" Claire asked.

"How dare you insist that item belongs to me!" Alucard bellowed. "That item belongs to Seras!"

"Seras is a Kingdom Hearts fan? Awesome!" Claire replied. "And now that you mention Seras' name I haven't seen her at all,"

"Your right," Alucard said surprised.

Right at that moment, guess who came through the door!? Seras Victoria!

"Hey guys!" Seras said.

"Hello," They all said.

"You having a party without Sir Integra's permission?" Seras asked.

Claire nodded and then walked up to Seras handing her the Sitar.

She smiled. "Lets start the party then! Hook up the things,"

For the next few minutes the gang spent their time setting up the party items. Alucard put the disco ball in the main hall and hooked up the sitar to the stereo system. Ike put the DDR mat and put the microphone in its place.

"Anyone know how the play the sitar?" Claire said looking at Seras winking.

"I bet Demyx from Kingdom Hearts would know," Flare said laughing.

Seras smiled and climbed up to the stage. She hit a button on the stereo and a song began playing. She had the sitar in one hand and grabbed the microphone in the other. Then she began singing.

"Hutal Hutala Hutala Hey! Playing my sitar everyday. Hutala Hutala Hutala Ho. Won't stop playing, no no no ! Faster and faster fast it goes. Playing the sitar with my toes! Hutalahey Hutalahey . Hutalahey, oh. Oheyoh! I like my sitar I like my sitar I play the sitar, sitar Wherever I go Oheyoh! " (This song is awesome its called "My Sitar" and its by Dr. Bombay. Check it out :D)

Claire smiled and started dancing with Flare and Ruby. Alucard laughed with Ike and started drinking wine. After Seras stopped singing the gang versed each other at DDR. It turns out Claire and Seras are the dance masters and Alucard fails deeply.

"Its official, you SUCK!" Seras and Claire said to Alucard in unison.

Alucard glared at them.

They then began playing music. Alucard turned on the disco ball and shiny colors were all over the floors and walls. The music was so loud that the estate shook.

All of a sudden the door slammed open and inside stepped and angry Sir Integra and a petrified Walter.

"WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?" Sir Integra screamed.

"Party?" Claire replied in a small shaky voice.

**A/N : OOOH! Sir Integra came back already! Claire is really in for it this time! What happens next? Tune in to find out! ;] Review please!**


	13. DOOM

**A/N: My b-day is tomorrow! :] Haha and the funny thing is I really don't care, just thought you readers might want to know! XD I can't wait for after my birthday though cause its Axel from Kingdom Hearts birthday! Well enjoy the chapter.**

**The Vampire's Maid**

**Chapter 13**

**DOOM**

"A PARTY?" Sir Integra screamed. "AND WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE A PARTY AND MAKE THIS PLACE A MESS?"

"Well, we were going to have it all cleaned up by tomorrow," Claire said nervously.

"Unbelievable!" Sir Integra barked. "You will receive the maximum punishment!"

"The.....The maximum punishment?.." Claire asked frightened.

"Once you are done cleaning this mess up report to my office and you vampires from Vampire Town begone!," Sir Integra said and with that she left the room and stomped up to her office.

Alucard and the others stared at Claire.

"Um, what is the maximum punishment?" Claire asked reluctantly.

Everyone shook their heads. They had no idea what it could be.

Claire sighed and headed to a closet and took out some cleaning supplies.

"Have fun cleaning this up," Alucard said as he whipped out the party string all over the floor.

"I am going to kill you one of these days," Claire yelled madly.

Alucard laughed and walked out of the room. Ike, Flare and Ruby left as well shrugging their shoulders and looking down.

"Don't worry, I'll help you clean this mess up," Seras said smiling.

Claire nodded and handed Seras a broom. Seras swept up all the party string and Claire picked it up and threw it in the trash. They then began disconnecting the stereo system and bringing the disco ball down.

They mopped the stage and floors and cleaned everything so that the room was sparkling clean.

"Finally done," Claire said slumping herself on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, but actually your not done yet," Seras said "You still have to see Sir Integra,"

"Oh thats right," Claire said sighing. She got up from the chair and exited the room.

She climbed up the grand staircase and slowly made her way to Sir Integra's office. As she lifted her hand she felt it was heavy as stone. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Sir Integra's hurried reply.

Claire opened the door and walked towards her desk. Her feet began shaking and her lip started to quiver.

"You Claire have done something very bad and it has made me very upset," Sir Integra started.

"I'm sorry Sir," Claire replied.

Sir Integra took out a piece of a paper from her desk and stood up. She gave the paper to Claire and said "This is the maximum punishment!"

Claire looked at the paper and screamed.

**A/N: What does the paper contain? Not even I know at this point. Sorry for the short chapter, no ideas..**

**Review on what _YOU _think should be the _MAXIMUM PUNISHMENT!_**


	14. Don't Kill The Author!

**A/N: Yes I just LOVEEE cliffhangers! :D I am a meanie like that. But it makes people want to read more so :] **

**The Vampire's Maid**

**Chapter 14**

**Don't Kill The Author!**

Alucard, being attracted to screams came rushing to Sir Integra's office and grabbed the paper out of Claire's hands.

"Oh gooooooooooooooood!" Alucard said once he read the paper.

"When does this punishment take place?" Claire said reluctantly.

"Tomorrow morning," Sir Integra replied.

Claire gulped. Surely tomorrow would be a living hell for her.

"You are dismissed," Sir Integra said.

Claire sighed and walked out of the office, she paced the hallway for a few moments then rushed down to her room.

She went to the TV and turned it on. A horror movie was on.

"I might as well prepare myself for tomorrow by watching horror movies," Claire said seriously.

She watched Silent Hill, Dawn Of The Dead, and all of the Resident Evil movies.

Once she was done with the movies, Alucard came out of nowhere.

"I don't think thats enough preparing," Alucard laughed harshly.

"Shut up!" Claire replied quickly.

She looked around the room for her gamecube and started playing Resident Evil 0.

"This will help me for unexpected surprises," Claire stated.

Alucard laughed cruelly.

"Whatever makes you feel happy," Alucard said as he left the room snickering.

Claire beat the game and went up to her calender. She circled tomorrow's date and labeled it "Dooms Day"

"I can't believe Sir Integra," Claire said sighing.

**Sir Integra's Office**

"I passed by Claire's room and she looked very worried to me," Walter said as he entered the office.

"Oh really?" Sir Integra said, a huge grin sneaking upon her face.

"What is the punishment?" Walter asked. He was very curious.

"The paper is on the floor," Sir Integra said.

Walter looked at the floor and picked up the paper.

"Oh god!" He screamed.

What was written on the paper was : "The Maximum Punishment is....._____________________"

**A/N: HAHAHAH! I AM SOOOOO MEAN! I promise you the next chapter will be good and LONG cause then you'll know what the maximum punishment is. -Don't Kill me-**


	15. Having Fun?

**A/N: OK, Finally what you've been waiting for. You get to find out what THE MAXIMUM PUNISHMENT IS! And its a long chapter! YAY :D And I think this chapter is going to be a good one with lots of bad stuff in it cause I am extremely pissed for who I have for homeroom this year. Plus my friends and I are all separated! T-T Well Enjoy... :O**

**The Vampire's Maid**

**Chapter 15**

**Having Fun?**

"....Going on a DATE WITH ALUCARD?" Walter read surprised.

Sir Integra nodded.

"No wonder Claire looked so horrified," Walter said as he took the piece of paper and dropped it in the trash.

"Well, she deserves it Walter," Sir Integra replied quietly.

At that moment Alucard came phasing through the wall.

"This is going to be fun, Thank you master for such a wonderful punishment for her," Alucard said smirking.

Sir Integra sighed and said "Just make sure you don't kill her,"

"Of course not," Alucard said, then he went to his room. He decided to go to sleep so tomorrow he could be up early and bother Claire all day long. He had the perfect plan forming in his sadistic mind.

**Meanwhile**

Claire was in her room sitting on her bed thinking of the worst possible situations she might be put in tomorrow. She shuddered at the thoughts of her being alone with Alucard, and on a date to make it worse! What kind of romantic thing would it be to have a deadly vampire as your lover? But Claire didn't even LIKE Alucard. What was she thinking?

"What am I thinking?!" Claire said gasping. I think she got her mind back.

"I don't like Alucard and he doesn't like me, this isn't even an OFFICIAL date. He is just going to be bothering me," Claire said. She decided to go to sleep because tomorrow was going to be an exhausting day for her.

**The Next Morning**

**Time 6:00 A.M**

Claire was sleeping as peacefully as could be. She didn't have a care in the world at that moment. She was dreaming of a handsome man in armor with a beautiful steed carrying her off into a field of flowers and rainbows. A little girly for a vampire if you ask me but Claire was like a normal teenage human when it came to dreams. She was reaching the climax of her dream where "Prince Charming" was going to kiss her when guess who decided to wake her up.

Claire felt an awkward presence about the room. When she opened her eyes she saw a vampire she knew with his sharp teeth over her face.

She screamed so loud even Alucard got a bit surprised and backed off.

"DAMMIT ALUCARD, ITS 6 IN THE MORNING WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Claire barked.

Alucard had regained his composure and had his winning smirk on his face.

"We have a date today, remember?" He said.

Claire's face went from anger to shock.

"OH NO!" She said as she pulled the covers over her face.

"Oh Yes," Alucard said as he grabbed the covers and pulled them off the bed.

"Now hurry up and get ready, I can barely wait," Alucard said as he left the room.

**Sir Integra's Office**

"Awake already servant?" Sir Integra asked as Alucard came through the door. (Geez he finally used the door.)

"I could say the same thing master," Alucard said.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do today Alucard," Sir Integra explained.

"And I can barely hold back my excitement for today," Alucard replied.

"Where is Claire now,? Sir Integra asked.

"Getting ready," Alucard said.

**Claire's Room**

Claire got up from her bed and went into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. She decided to take a long one because she wanted to delay her possible date of death. She had already spent 10 minutes in the shower when she heard loud knocking on the door.

"Claire hurry up already!" Alucard's voice rang throughout the hallway he was in.

Claire shuddered and turned off the shower. She stepped out and dried herself and then walked into her room and put some clothes on. Alucard was waiting behind the door sighing loudly. When Claire was done she opened the door and walked out slamming the door behind her. She was going to regret the party that made this punishment happen. Alucard smirked at Claire for slamming the door.

"Well lets be on our way then," Alucard said as he walked out of the estate. Claire followed sighing the whole time.

"Jump on my back," Alucard stated.

Claire reluctantly jumped on Alucard's back and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He laughed at this.

"Don't worry, you won't fall, I hope," Alucard said snickering.

Claire sighed deeply. "Lets go, I want to get this over with!"

Alucard smiled and said "As you wish,"

All of a sudden Alucard started running at full speed, dodging cars, jumping over trees and climbing buildings. Claire thought the roller coaster was bad but this was 10 times more horrible! A few minutes later they reached their destination.

When Alucard stopped Claire fell of Alucard's back and her body made a large thump noise.

"Ugh!" Claire said as she rubbed her side. She was dizzy and felt like throwing up and now her side hurt.

"Where are we anyways?" Claire said.

"A genuine haunted house," Alucard said proudly.

In front of them stood a huge house with seven floors. The house looked dilapidated and the paint was peeling off. There was an ominous wind around it and most of the windows were either broken or dirty. It looked like no one had been inside the house for a long time. Even though it was morning there was a dark cloud huddled over the house and the house looked creepy.

"Are we going in?" Claire asked reluctantly.

"No," Alucard said.

"Oh thank god!" Claire said.

"Not yet," Alucard continued. "I wanted you to see how scary it is now, and when I take you back at night you'll be even more scared!"

Claire screamed. "I HATE YOU ALUCARD!"

"And this is only the beginning," Alucard said as he gestured for Claire to go back on his back.

Claire hopped on again and wondered where Alucard was going to take her this time.

Again Alucard started running like a madman and in a few minutes time they were at their next destination.

"Oh no!" Claire said.

They were at the same amusement park they had been last time but Claire noticed something disturbing. They had made a new roller coaster that was twice as huge as the one they went on last time.

"Guess what we are going on now?" Alucard said, his eyes sparkling.

Alucard started walking to the park and noticed Claire wasn't following, he turned back and grabber her hand as he dragged her inside. Conveniently there was no line for the new ride.

"_Because no one is insane enough to ride it!"_ Claire thought.

Alucard stepped in the car and Claire followed. The ride began immediately and they were pulled up the huge slope that had an even more scarier drop. As they reached the top the ride went to a stop. Claire wasn't going to look down, but Alucard had grabbed her head and pulled it over the car for her to see the wonderful drop that awaited them.

Claire's eyes widened so much she thought they would pop out of her head.

Then the ride started again. Claire could have sworn that all the organs in her body were jumping about. She screamed so loud she thought that she might have burst a lung. When the ride was over Claire couldn't move. Alucard laughed cruelly and had to remove Claire from the ride. Alucard decided to be nice and got Claire some candy. She accepted it but kept looking at it as if it was poisoned.

"_I should have poisoned it,"_ Alucard thought.

When Claire was done with her candy Alucard thought it was time to ride another ride. Alucard wanted Claire to vomit so badly. He grabbed Claire's arm and dragged her to a ride called the Himalayas. There was also no line to this ride either. As Claire and Alucard went on it and the ride started Claire knew was going to throw up when this ride was over. The ride went round and round and round. When the ride stopped the moment of success came. Claire vomited all over the floor. Alucard just watched and laughed so hard. Alucard was clearly enjoying himself and he was making fun of the poor human that had to clean the mess up.

After that Alucard had dragged Claire to more and more rides and then finally it was late and Alucard decided to go back to that haunted house.

Claire thought it looked scary in the morning but now it looked horrifying. As Claire stared at the windows all of a sudden all the lights went on and dimmed down. Claire stepped back from the house and shivered.

Alucard began telling ghost stories and telling Claire how people went in the house and never went out.

Alucard then walked in the house. Claire decided it was just as spooky outside the house and followed Alucard in. The floorboards creaked every time you walked on them and the wind blew the tattered curtains around mysteriously. The living room had a huge fireplace and a fire was burning. There was a shelf that was falling apart and had really creepy looking dolls on them. Their eyes fixed on Claire and she felt like they were looking into her very soul. There were very weird noises in the house every few seconds as well.

"Wh-When are we leaving?" Claire asked stuttering.

"When we tour this whole house," Alucard said wearing a smile that went from ear to ear.

The next stop was the kitchen and it smelled of dead. Claire realized with horror that the whole floor was covered in blood. She covered her mouth to stop herself from gagging. There was blood in the sink and something was floating it in. Claire did not dare to see what. A strange noise was coming from the microwave and Claire slowly opened it. Inside was a horrible distorted figure. Claire soon found out it was someone's head. She screamed and slipped on the blood on the floor and her head went crashing into a cupboard. Alucard laughed uncontrollably.

The next room was a bedroom. The bed sheets were wet and soggy with blood. The corners of the room had a strange shadow drifting over them. A faint noise could be heard from under the bed.

The rest of the night Alucard and Claire toured the house, Claire screaming every now and then and she was surely scarred for life.

When they got back to the Hellsing Estate, Claire ran up to her room and shut her door. She cried for awhile at the things she just saw and the things she had been through and dropped herself on her bed. If she could she would have dropped dead.

**A/N: YAY LONG CHAPTER!! I hope this made up for my previous shorter chapters. Review if you please :] And yay for bad things happening to Claire! This made me feel better about my situation! x]**


	16. Another Destination

**A/N: Thanks to ****Blueyedemoness for reviewing my last chapter that no one else reviewed! ****Can other people please review my last chapter? It would mean a lot to me. Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review this one too. It would keep me going.**

**The Vampire's Maid**

**Chapter 16**

**Another Destination**

Alucard was rummaging through the library when a book caught his eye. He pulled it out, it was a thick book and it said "Hellingly Hospital" He read about it and found out it was a asylum that was opened in 1903 and closed in 1994. It was run down and dilapidated and had been vandalized heavily. He thought this was the perfect place to take Claire on another adventure. After all she deserved it for being so "bad" and of course Alucard had nothing to do since vampires were not attacking anymore. He took the book and shoved it in his pocket. Then he began walking towards Claire's room.

When he got there he knocked on the door heavily and it opened, revealing a not so happy girl.

"What do you want Alucard?" Claire said glaring.

"I was wondering if you would like to explore a new place with me," Alucard said slyly.

"What place Alucard?" Claire said automatically.

"A hospital," Alucard said. "One of my friends is there, and I would like to check up on him," Alucard lied.

"Fine, I'll come" Claire said as she followed Alucard out the door.

Alucard and Claire walked out of the estate and Claire hopped on Alucard's back. After a few minutes they had arrived at their destination. Claire hopped off and gave Alucard a look. They were at this dilapidated old scary looking hospital.

"Where are we?" Claire asked.

"An asylum," Alucard replied smirking.

"Oh no, this is a replay of the haunted house isn't it?" Claire said.

"Not exactly there are no ghost stories here, I just thought it would be interesting to explore this place," Alucard replied.

Claire nodded. She no longer had fear but she had excitement. She wanted to know how the place looked like. And it was a good thing it was day.

Alucard and Claire walked into the asylum and the first thing they noticed was the floors were dangerous.

"Watch your step, princess" Alucard teased.

"Shut up," Claire barked as they continued walking inside.

Even though it was day it was dark inside. Almost all the walls were decaying and torn apart and the floors had holes and tears in them. The doors were rotting and had scrapes all over them. Everywhere you went you could see vandalism. An ominous wind was felt around the place and it gave Claire the creeps. Even though she was excited there was still room for fear. After all you have no idea what you might see in an abandoned asylum. They continued walking for a few minutes until they reached a room. Alucard peeked in and saw that it used to be some sort of hair salon.

The salon chairs were damaged and torn and sprawled all over the floor. Parts of the ceiling had fallen off and the floor was just as bad.

"How about you do your hair here?" Alucard said laughing.

"Very funny Alucard," Claire said sarcastically.

She went out of the room and continued walking. She saw this door that said "Toilet" on it and she tried to open the door but it was locked.

"What the hell its locked!?" Claire said.

"Its locked? Is someone in there?" Alucard said joking.

"You said it was an abandoned place," Claire said worried.

"It is but it might be home to some homeless people," Alucard said.

"Lets break the door down!" Claire suggested.

"Why? Do you need to go?" Alucard said sarcastically.

"NO! And I wouldn't use it anyways, I mean look at this place! I want to see whats inside," Claire replied.

"A toilet, and a bathtub maybe a sink," Alucard said yawning.

Claire sighed. She knew Alucard was going to be no help at all so she set out for the search of the bathroom key.

"Where are you going?" Alucard asked suspiciously.

"Searching for the key to the bathroom by myself!" Claire threw in.

Alucard just smirked as Claire continued deeper into the asylum. Alucard decided to follow her secretly to see if she found the key and to scare her later.

As Claire went deeper into the asylum it got darker and more scarier. They had few windows and only tiny bits of sunlight seeped through. The light casted scary looking images across the walls and that made her shiver.

**A/N: Will Claire ever find the key? And what will she discover in the crazed asylum? Find out in the next chapter! Review please :]**


	17. Interesting Surprises

**A/N : Oh boy, sorry for the long wait guys! I've been busy with school and I didn't think that I should continue this fanfic, but I will not leave a job undone so here you guys go! Enjoy and review! **

**The Vampire's Maid**

**Chapter 17**

**Interesting Surprises**

Claire went deeper and deeper into the asylum. It was almost pitch black where she was but she continued exploring. She was determined to find the bathroom key. Claire searched all over the asylum for the key but to no avail. Even though she could see in the dark because she was a vampire she could not locate the key. She became very frustrated. She kicked a pile of rubble and the floor collapsed.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she fell through the bottomless hole.

Claire landed on her butt and moaned as she rubbed it.

"Ugh, at least I didn't land on my head or something," She said sighing. "Where am I?"

She looked around the room. There was not even a trace of light here. Piles of paper, rubble, more paper, and toys were all over the floor. There was a baby's crib in the corner of the room.

"I didn't know that they put insane babies in asylums," Claire said surprised. "Are there even insane babies?"

"Idiot, their the babies of the crazy mothers who gave birth to them in this unfortunate place," Alucard said as he was falling from the hole which Claire had fallen through.

"Makes sense," Claire said nodding. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Seeing if you will ever find that key," Alucard said.

"Your no help whatsoever," Claire replied.

Claire walked over to the babies crib and examined it. There was a simple baby rattle lying on the bed. She walked away from it and turned over many slates of rock that had fallen from the ceiling. No key. She looked here and there, dusted the floor with her hands and even put her face near the floor searching for the key. Nothing.

"Where could that damn key be?" Claire yelled putting her hands on her hips.

Alucard snickered to himself quietly and dropped something on the floor. Claire looked to where the noise was coming from and gasped in disbelief.

"You had the key ALL ALONG?" Claire said fuming.

"Maybe," Alucard said.

"I am going to kill you one of these days I swear Alucard!" Claire said as she punched Alucard on the arm and picked the key from the floor.

Alucard simply laughed and jumped through the hole in the ceiling and dissapeared. Claire followed. After walking back through the dark and long halls they finally found the locked bathroom.

"Open it already," Alucard said sighing.

Claire put the key in the hole and turned it. The door would still not open. Claire tried a few more times. Nothing.

"You are so useless!" Alucard said as he grabbed the key from her and turned it himself. The door opened quickly.

Claire ignored Alucard's remark and stepped into the bathroom. The bathroom was even more dilapidated then the rest of the asylum. The toilet was smashed into pieces by a fallen piece of debris that came from the ceiling.

"There goes your hopes of using the toilet," Alucard said.

"Shut up Alucard, your not funny!" Claire yelled.

The bathroom reeked of rotting flesh and blood. Claire made her way over to the bathtub and covered her mouth. The tub was filled with blood and an arm was floating in the middle of it.

"I guess someone didn't finish their bloodbath," Alucard said as he tried to pick up the arm. The arm would not come out though.

"What in the world?" Alucard thought as he grabbed harder. Something was attached to the arm. A body.

"Oh my god!" Claire screamed. "Is that a zombie?"

Alucard lifted the body out of the tub and it landed on the floor with a plop.

It was a horrible decayed body. It smelled horrible and was soaked in blood. Its clothes were torn and tattered. Its mouth was open wide and its teeth were stained yellow. All of a sudden a rustling noise was heard from behind a cabinet in the bathroom. The cabinet fell over and ten zombies emerged.

"Looks like it has friends!" Claire screamed.

"I think this was the other zombies funeral or something," Alucard said as he popped out his gun.

The zombies stuttered forward and one of them fell into the bathtub.

"Stupid things aren't they?" Alucard said amused.

Claire nodded and stood behind Alucard.

"Just finish them off quickly!" Claire pleaded.

"Alright!" Alucard said as he aimed his gun at one zombie and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"Alucard whats going on!" Claire said.

"It looks like I'm out of ammo," Alucard said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

**A/N: Well that's all for this chapter guys! I hope you enjoyed it! What will Alucard do with his useless gun? Will the zombies have a meal or will Alucard and Claire escape? Tune in next time to find out! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
